


Vidiot In Love

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Drabble, Feeling self conscious, Flirting, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Frankie watches his himself back on tape after being told something... well... disturbing. Did he really flirt so heavily with his co-star? Surely not. He'd have to watch himself closely to find out.





	Vidiot In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal. Written for the 'control' prompt at the Mock The Week 100 challenge community.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Frankie didn't like watching himself back on television. In fact, he hated it. From the floral shirts they forced him to wear (apparently the ladies loved them) to seeing how orange his hair looked onscreen. And it did, regardless of what he tried. It did _help_ sometimes to take an objective stance - to deconstruct jokes and make them better. Besides that, it just made you a narcissistic prick. But recently he'd _had_ to take notice, after being told something rather disturbing. Did he _really_ flirt with Hugh? His fingers grazed the square buttons on his remote control. Let's rewind that clip again...


End file.
